To grasp the contents of tasks of business or improve tasks, there is a known conventional technology for modeling the contents of the tasks and visualize the tasks in the form of a diagram or the like. For example, there is a known technology for visualizing workflows or modeling the contents of tasks to optimize the company activities.
One such aim of modeling the contents of the tasks includes the development of a Business Continuity Plan (BCP). The term BCP is a plan established to allow business to continue as much as possible when various adverse events occur. In BCP development, a diagram referred to an influence diagram is usually created, and, in accordance with the diagram, actions to be taken are extracted or measures to be taken are designed.
A technology for extracting actions to be taken related to disaster or a technology related to designing measures has been known. For Example, with one known technology, disaster measure plans with high cost-effectiveness for business are presented. This is performed by first evaluating the cost-effectiveness of a disaster measure on the basis of the difference in the amount (effect) of loss before and after the disaster measure and on the basis of the total amount of disaster measure cost and then by comparing multiple disaster measure plans. With another known technology, the degree of seriousness is calculated, as a reference, for a disaster that occurs in a certain area. The calculation is performed using actual data about the occurrence/non-occurrence of the disaster and using a boundary that is used to determine the occurrence/non-occurrence of a disaster and that is obtained from data about the cause of the occurrence of a disaster in each area. These technologies are disclosed in for example Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-308421, 2006-048145, 2006-350762 and 2007-35017.